Todas As Escolhas Erradas
by Aerielz
Summary: Estava mesmo acontecendo. O dia em que o responsável pelo assassinato de Johanna Beckett andaria por aqueles corredores havia chegado.


_**Considerações iniciais:**_

_Undisclosed Desires - Muse_

_(eu realmente recomendo que você ouça enquanto lê.)_

* * *

><p><em>I know you suffered<em>

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

Em pé, em meio às mesas, o grupo esperava a chegada do suspeito. O silêncio pesava. A cada segundo que se passava a expectativa aumentava exponencialmente. Castle nunca se acostumara com aquilo. Tornava-se aflito, impaciente, ansioso; mas era diferente, naquele dia. Estava mesmo acontecendo. O dia em que o responsável pelo assassinato de Johanna Beckett andaria por aqueles corredores havia chegado, e Richard estava assustado. _Todos _estavam assustados. Ele Ryan e Esposito se mantinham a menos de dois metros de distância de Beckett; quase podiam sentir a tensão nos músculos retesados da detetive.

Não demorara muito até que ele surgisse pelo elevador da delegacia, acompanhado por dois policiais.

Beckett não hesitou. Levou a mão direita ao coldre instintivamente, já retirando a _Sig Sauer_ da cintura. Ela agiria, gelada como o cano da arma que tinha em mãos, sem remorso. Coragem e raiva se misturando em seu sangue num veneno poderoso que a compelia a continuar seus movimentos. Deu dois passos a frente. Só sentia o peso da pistola e o desejo de vingança crescente dentro de si.

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

O mundo parecia parar a sua volta. O resto da sala sumiu. O foco em matar o homem que passava no corredor adiante era total. Ela demorou a perceber o braço de Castle ao redor de sua cintura, impedindo-a. Uma das mãos do escritor tirava a sua do alcance do coldre. Não ouve uma luta, apenas muita resistência. Kate forçava o corpo para frente, tentando de desvencilhar de Castle.

O escritor havia percebido o que ela faria antes de qualquer um. Enquanto os outros dois detetives tentavam entender o que se passava e minimizar a histeria que se instalara na sala, ele arrastava Beckett para a sala mais próxima sem delicadeza alguma.

Praticamente carregando a mulher no colo, ele jogou as próprias costas contra uma porta para abri-la. Colocou-a no chão e voltou-se para a porta, virando a chave na fechadura antes que ela tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer objeção.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Castle? – Perguntou ela, falsamente controlada.

– O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou ele, virando-se para encará-la. – Tem noção alguma da merda que estava para acontecer se eu não tivesse te impedido?

– Castle, abra essa porta. – Sua voz era um misto confuso de ordem e súplica. Ela deu alguns passos rápidos em direção à porta, desesperada para sair dali, terminar o que tinha de ser feito. Jogou-se sobre Castle, tentando alcançar as chaves, mas ele a empurrou de volta.

– Pra que você jogue tudo o que fez até agora no lixo e meta uma bala na testa dele? – Ele riu nervosamente. – Acho que não.

– Como você pode ser tão idiota? Só abra a droga da porta! – Gritou Beckett.

– Não! Não me importa o quanto peça, eu não posso te deixar fazer isso!

– Ele não vai ser condenado, não temos provas! _Tem que haver justiça de alguma forma!_

Castle se aproximou, assustado e impressionado por aquelas palavras.

– Preste atenção no que está dizendo! Isso não é justiça, é vingança, Kate!

– Que seja, eu não me importo. Ele matou minha _mãe_ e um sem número de outras pessoas, e _não vai ser punido por isso!_

– Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Disse Castle, abaixando a voz com esperanças de que aquilo fosse acalmá-la.

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Mas Beckett não se acalmou. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia se irritar e se desesperar cada vez mais. Num impulso de raiva, levou a mão à cintura, retirando a arma do coldre e abaixando a cabeça. Não conseguia encarar Castle, não se iria realmente fazer aquilo. Suas mãos tremiam, com o dedo no gatilho.

– Saia da frente. – Seu tom de voz baixo escondia a euforia que sentia, a confusão de seus pensamentos.

– Não posso, você sabe disso. – Disse ele, num tom que imitava o da detetive. Não sentia medo _dela_, mas _por ela_.

– Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Richard, por favor. – Pediu, com a voz trêmula.

– Eu já disse que não vou sair! – Gritou ele, novamente. O pedido descabido de Kate reduzindo sua paciência à zero. – Se quer tanto essa vingança então atire, saia daqui e arruíne tudo pelo que lutou até agora!

Ele mal havia acabado a frase quando Beckett deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância já pequena entre os dois e encostando a ponta da _Sig Sauer_ em sua barriga. As mãos de Kate mãos tremiam intensamente. Ela deixou escapar o choro de uma só vez; lágrimas escorriam sem timidez por suas bochechas, molhando seu rosto. Richard elevou as mãos até seu rosto, afastando-as com delicadeza. O gesto pareceu fazer com que ela chorasse ainda mais. Ele envolveu-a em seus braços, ignorando a arma destravada que ainda descansava em seu corpo. Acariciou seus cabelos, apertando-a com força.

– Hey, vai dar tudo certo, ok?

Longos segundos se passaram até que Kate finalmente relaxasse. Caiu sobre o escritor, deixando-se apoiar em seu corpo quando suas pernas cederam, permitindo que ele acalmasse seus soluços com palavras doces, sussurradas em seu ouvido. A firmeza com que ele a segurava mantinha a detetive em pé.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

– Porque continua fazendo isso? – Perguntou ela, já mais calma, ainda aninhada em Richard. – Porque continua me ajudando, me apoiando?

– Eu já disse, Beckett, eu-

– Não, não me venha com essa de parceria. – Ela o empurrou, irritada. Estava cansada das pequenas mentiras, das meias verdades e do modo como ele mudava de assunto quando as conversas atingiam aquele ponto. Kate mirou diretamente os olhos azuis do escritor, esperando a verdade ao menos uma vez. – O que você não está me contando?

Ele hesitou.

– Não é nada demais. – Disse por fim, sorrindo de leve. Mas Beckett não deixou o assunto morrer:

– Mas que droga, Castle! – Ela jogou a arma na mesa de metal, fazendo um estrondo. – O que pode ser tão _bobo_ a ponto de ter me deixado apontar uma pistola carregada para o seu estômago? Podia ter morrido, podi-

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Castle não deixou espaço para que ela continuasse. Diminuiu a distância entre os dois novamente, desta vez puxando seu rosto para mais perto do próprio, enlaçando sua cintura e colando os lábios nos dela num beijo eufórico. Beckett não pensou antes de se agarrar na blusa do escritor, devolvendo o gesto com a mesma intensidade e paixão; agindo sem pensar em consequências, como estivera prestes a fazer minutos antes. Mas ao invés de fria, ela sentia-se quente. Um calor que parecia se intensificar a cada segundo, uma sensação que melhorava quando ele forçava seu corpo de encontro ao dela.

Rapidamente Beckett o empurrou, desesperada em sumir o mais rapidamente possível com aquele desejo que crescia com uma velocidade assustadora. Mas Castle se recusou em soltá-la completamente. Descansou a testa da detetive, sentindo sua respiração ofegante, quente, se misturar com a dela.

– Me desculpe Kate, eu... – Ele roçou o rosto no dela, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela planejava abrir a boca para respondê-lo, mas sabia que se o fizesse acabaria beijando-o novamente. – Me desculpe... – Sussurrou.

E bruscamente se soltou de Beckett. Sem deixar que seus olhares se cruzassem ele abriu a porta e saiu da sala, praticamente correndo, passando as mãos nos cabelos e deixando Kate com a sensação mais atroz que ela já sentira: o completo vazio.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Trust me_

_You are the one_

Beckett continuava com o olhar fixo, olhando para o corredor por onde Richard passava, sem realmente ver nada. Deixou-se cair sobre uma cadeira. Sua cabeça pendeu sobre suas mãos automaticamente. Os pensamentos de vingança haviam se esvaído em meio àquele beijo desesperado. Na cabeça de Kate agora apenas uma frase: _ele ainda me ama. Depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda me ama. _Ela sorriu, ainda eufórica. A frase se repetia como um disco riscado, cada vez mais alto em sua mente, cada vez mais certa. Cada vez mais assustadora.

Kate não soubera lidar com aquilo da primeira vez, e não sabia agora.

Talvez tenha sido um erro manter Castle por perto.

Talvez tenha sido um erro se casar com Josh.

Talvez Beckett fosse realmente – como ela mesma dissera certa vez – uma "mulher de um homem só", afinal ela sempre fora _sua_ musa, e ele sempre fora _seu_ escritor.

Nesse caso, talvez Beckett tivesse apenas feito a escolha errada.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E com a palavra, a autora:<strong>_

Essa fanfiction era pra ser um fanscript. Mas fanscripts não são permitidos no site. Eu nunca tive tanto trabalho de adaptação na minha vida... Enfim, espero que tenha ficado bom. A música não estava aí, originalmente, mas vi que ela cabia e não resisti. Se ficou muito confuso pra ler, espero que me perdoem. Avisem e eu dou um jeito aqui. Mas, sinceramente, eu amei isso. É uma das poucas coisas que eu escrevi e consigo dizer que gostei. Acho que foi a música... Não tem o mesmo efeito se você ler sem ouvir.

Gostaram, como eu? Odiaram? Manda uma review, comenta aí, vai! Faça uma autora feliz!


End file.
